backlash
by Romana217
Summary: After receiving what seemes like a run of the mill distress call, Rose and the doctor travel to the seemingly peaceful planet Torvak and get a lot more than they bargain for. Can Rose help the Doctor save himself before it's too late? please review.


**Backlash**

**By**

**Kyra Lee Jones**

**Copyright Date : 2011**

**All rights reserved.**

**Doctor Who**

**Chapter: 1**

**Cosmic Year: 9096'46**

**Fires broke out in every building in the capitol city of the planet known as Galifrey. Kaila Marel stood in front of the landing platform amongst the rest of the two hundred thousand plus survivors of the final assault and watched in pure horror as her entire home world fell apart all around her. The seven hundred year old Time Lady with almond shaped ice blue eyes, long black hair, leggy build and very attractive complexion couldn't believe that the way of life that her people had chosen all those many millennia ago could come to such a brutal and sudden end. **

**It seemed almost to dreamlike to really be happening. Deep down, however; she was more than well aware that the era of the Time Lords had finally come to a close. The female Galifreyan was torn from her thoughts, when she felt a familiar finger lightly tap her of the shoulder. Kaila quickly turned around and was overjoyed, as a massive star liner slowly touched down on the platform in front of her. Damon took a deep breath and said regretfully, "Come on, Kaila. We've got to get out of here." Kaila looked at her closest friend and replied tearfully, "I really hope that my father made it out all right." Damon wordlessly took his god daughter by the hand and began to lead her towards the waiting star liner.**

**Ten Years Later………**

**Kaila Garvek sat on the royal blue living room sofa of her god father's spacious and elegant three bedroom townhouse tearfully thinking about her father and the fate of their home world. Not a day went by that those two concepts didn't enter her mind. Kaila missed her biological father very much indeed and anxiously longed for the day when they would be re-united.**

**At that moment, a sudden knocking sound on the front door snapped the Time Lady out of her brooding. Kaila wiped the tears out of her eyes and called out in a loud and thoughtful voice, "You may enter!" The door of the apartment slowly opened and a thirty-fiver year old man with pearl shaped olive green colored eyes, short brown hair, lean build and aristocratic features inquired worriedly, as he walked inside and softly closed it behind him, "Kaila, are you going to be all right?"**

**The female Galifreyan nodded and replied with a sad smile, "You don't have to worry about me, Edric. I'm sure that eventually, I'll be just fine." Edric Tovar sat down on the sofa next to her and asked with a frown of concern, as he gently took both of her hands into his own, "What is it that's bothering you, Kaila?" Kaila took a deep breath and replied grimly, "Well, if my father would have survived the Time War, he would've been nine hundred and four years old today. It's his birthday today. I really miss him."**

**Edric shook his head and asked serious, "What makes you think he's dead?" Kaila made herself more comfortable and replied mournfully, "Nobody could have survived an explosion that massive. Besides, I'm pretty sure that If my father were still alive, he would have found a way to contact me by now." "If your **

**Backlash**

**father were still alive, wouldn't that make him the last remaining son of Galifrey?" Kaila nodded and replied casually, "Yes it would. The others were all killed in the war." A bright and hopeful smile suddenly spread across Edric's face. Kaila was silent for a moment and then said fiercely with a lively shake of her head, "Oh no, Edric. I know where you're going with this, and I'm not going to allow it. My father doesn't need to be drawn into a super natural war." **

**Edric took a deep breath and replied thoughtfully, "Kaila, if I'm right; he had already been drawn into that war long before any of us were ever born. Your father could be the chosen one mentioned in the prophecy. The chosen one is said to have power the likes of which this universe's never seen. He's probably not even aware that he possessed this power. It could've been lying dormant within him just waiting to be awakened and embraced. Your father would have been a real force to be reckoned with." The young Time Lady smiled and announced proudly, "He already was. Edric. My father had quite a reputation through out the entire universe. Other races only ever talked about him in whispered voices. It was as though they believed he were a god." There was a long moment of silence.**

**Finally, Kaila cleared her throat and inquired calmly, "So what were you able to find out?" Edric stretched and replied casually, "The violence against your people is getting worst everyday. The secret police have already arrested five Time Lords and seven Time ladies this morning and took them to a compound of theirs somewhere out of town. If something isn't done soon, I'm afraid that your entire race will once again be on the brink of extinction. Kaila, I really don't want that to happen." **

**Kaila sighed and remarked solemnly, "If my father were here, I'm sure he'd know what to do." "Maybe we should try to contact him.", Edric suggested enthusiastically. Kaila shrugged and replied downheartedly, "I don't really think that's going to work, but you're more than welcome to try." Edric got to his feet and declared with a cheerful smile, as he made his way towards the door, "There's some research that I have to back at the university. They'll have the equipment that I need to get through the temporal vortex. I'm well aware of how your father likes to travel. Later on, you and I can get together back at that downtown bar that you seem to like so much. For the sake of your race and the entire universe, let's both just hope that your father's somewhere still alive and well." Kaila nodded and replied seriously, "You're right, Edric. I couldn't agree with you more." Without another word, the you freedom fighter left the apartment and closed the door softly behind him. Kaila watched him leave with a sad yet hopeful smile.**

**Prince Orin Vorlas strolled down the main corridor of the royal palace hoping that he could make it safely outside before his parents returned from the month long religious fair that was currently being held downtown. It was almost impossible for him to comprehend the way circumstances had changed after his family came to power. At first, none of his fellow Torvakians seemed to have anything against their new Galifreyan friends. Most even sympathized with their tragic situation, but now it seemed like at least half of his races entire population had turned on the Time Lords and Ladies. Orin only hoped that he could stop a major blood bath before it started. At that moment the young prince froze in his tracks, when a familiar voice suddenly asked in a sinister tone, "Just where are you off to your highness?"**

**Orin turned around and was slightly surprised to find a member of the secret police standing there with a high energy weapon trained on him. Orin smiled and replied good humouredly, "To be honest, I've got a hot date that I'm already running late for. I'll see you later." the armed soldier shook his head and announced gravely, "I'm sorry, my lord. I was given strict orders to keep you inside the palace tonight for your own safety. The Time Lords have already taken to the streets."**

**Orin took a deep breath and replied angrily, "Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I've got nothing against the Galifreyans. I'll bid you good night. Without another word, the Torvakian prince turned around left the royal palace completely unaware of the nasty events that were soon to follow.**

**Meanwhile, at the other end of the universe, the Doctor and his two current companions Rose Tyler and Captain jack Harkness were all sitting around a medium sized square table at a very popular outdoor London café on the planet earth eating their dinner while they cheerfully discussed the Time Lords adventures from long ago. Jack for one was glad that the Doctor was finally starting to open up about his past without breaking down in tears. He guessed that the time that their Galifreyan friend had spent just clinging to life at the Federation hospital had shown him the need to move on with his life and start living in the present. They still couldn't get him to talk about the events of the Time War, but this was at least a good start. As far as Jack was concerned, it was a marked improvement to the way things used to be. **

**After a while, the immortal captain was able to tear himself away from his private thoughts and break into the conversation. "What I don't quite understand was why the black Guardian needed to use a mortal to infiltrate your TARDIS in the first place. With his kind of power couldn't he have just killed you in your sleep or something?", Jack inquired with a frown of confusion. "That's a very good question.", Rose chipped in with a wicked grin. The Doctor smiled and asked in mock suspicion, "You two are trying to stump me, aren't you?" **

**Both Jack and Rose nodded with a laugh. The Doctor sighed and explained patiently, "Neither the white nor that black guardians are allowed to have any sort of physical contact with anybody out here in the physical universe. There's some type of unseen law that protects us. If that law ever got broken it would screw up **

**the entire cosmic balance of the universe. That's one law that I don't ever want to see broken. The two guardians can only seek to influence us. The only protection we have from such influence would be our own free will and common sense." After a brief moment of silence, Rose cleared her throat and asked wonderingly, "Doctor, I'm just curious. Did you ever consider dating any of your female companions?" Jack laughed and remarked in anticipation, "Oh, here we go." The Time lord smiled and admitted reminiscently, "Well, there was at least one girl that I'd developed a special fondness for. Her name was Nyssa, and she came from the peaceful planet of Traken. To me, she was the most beautiful woman in the entire universe. Right now, she runs a special hospital for the terminally ill. I do still think about her from time to time though. I really miss her."**

**Jack grinned and inquired understandingly, "Were you in love with her?" The Doctor sat back in his chair and replied casually, " I'm pretty sure I was at one point. Sadly, I never felt comfortable enough to tell her so." Jack took a swig of his Swiss mocha flavored cappuccino and suggested trying to be helpful, "Maybe we should go pay her a short visit." The Doctor was silent for a moment and then replied with a lively shake of his head, "Far too much time has past, and I really don't think that she'd recognize me." Rose and jack both looked at each other in mute understanding. **

**Neither of the two wanted their resident Time lord to know that Nyssa was the very person that was partly responsible for his miraculous recovery. Their minds shot back to being in that Federation hospital room and sitting beside the Doctor, while he helplessly laid in bed dying and praying reverently to Rassilon for his salvation. Just when they thought all hope was lost and were about to let The Doctor pass away peacefully, Nyssa arrived with the miracle cure they needed to save him. The Galifreyan looked at his two companions in turn for a moment and asked with sudden suspicion, "Would the two of you just happen to know something I don't?" Rose shook her head and replied with an innocent smile, "No, Doctor. I don't think so." Jack silently shook his head.**

**He was about to probe further, when a high pitched beeping sound nearly made him jump right out of his skin. The Doctor reach into the left hand inside pocket of his brown trench coat and pulled out a device that looked something like a twenty-first century hand held palm pilot and activated the power cell.**

**After a moment, a green colored blip appeared on the small digital computer screen, and the Doctor announced with an agitated sigh, "By Rassilon, I don't believe this. I'm so sorry, you two. We'll have to cut this dinner short. I've just received an urgent distress call." Rose took a swig of her mountain dew and asked curiously, "Oh, really? Who sent it?" **

**The Doctor shook his head and replied casually, "This receiver only gives me the location of the transmitted signal, but not the I.D. of the sender which would be a planet called Torvak." "It's the first cosmic SOS that you've gotten in quite a while.", Jack observed patiently and then added with a sad smile, as he slowly got to his feet, "Well, I think I'd better be getting back to Torchwood. I'm pretty sure that they're really **

**starting to miss me by now. They probably need my help as well with some case they've got going." Doctor **

**frowned and inquired forlornly, "Jack, have I done something wrong?" The immortal Captain smiled and explained soothingly, "No, Doctor. I'm only taking a vacation. Just go do whatever it is that you have to do, and then come back and pick me up. All right?" There was another moment of silence. Finally, the Doctor nodded and said with a sad smile, "Well, enjoy your time off then, Captain. Good luck." The Two men cheerfully shook hands and without another word, Jack sprinted away from the restaurant. **

**After a moment, Rose got to her feet as well and said eagerly, as she pushed in her chair, "Come on, Doctor. Let's go to Torvak and see if we can lend them a hand." "All right. Let's go.", the Time Lord replied enthusiastically, as he got to his feet and pushed his chair in. He then followed his companion back to the TARDIS.**

**Back on the planet in question, Kaila sat on a good sized square table inside her favorite downtown bar having sipping on a large glass of brandy, while she eagerly waited for Edric to arrive. The female Galifreyan really hoped that her Torvakian ally had some good news for her. Kaila had no idea what she'd do if she ever saw her father again, but she needed closure, and the proper time to grieve just in case he was truly dead.**

**At that moment, the young seven hundred year old Time Lady was suddenly torn from her thoughts, when a small squad of fully armed black uniformed soldiers marched up to her table. The squad leader upholstered his high energy weapon and declared with a menacing frown, as he trained it on her, "Get on your feet, you Galifreyan bitch." Kaila did what she was told and demanded angrily, "What in the hell do you want?!" "I'm placing you under arrest on a charge of interplanetary high treason to the crown. Now move!", the squad leader replied harshly. **

**Kaila slapped the Torvakian hard in the face and announced with a confident smile, "I'd really begin to watch my step, if I were you. My people won't tolerate this cruelty forever. One day, we'll have our revenge. Your lot will be made to pay dearly." the squad leader charged up his laser weapon and demanded furiously, "Move it, Bitch!" The young Time Lady flipped him off and began to walk slowly towards the front door, when Edric suddenly entered the bar and declared with a grateful smile, "Gentlemen, thank you for finding my slave for me. I've been looking all over town for her. The Freedom fighter turned to his Galifreyan ally and then added calmly, "Come along, Kaila."**

**The Time Lady gave the Torvakian male one of her usual. **_**Have you been smoking something?, **_**Edric stomped his foot and repeated himself desperately, "Come along, Kaila!" All at once, the young Galifreyan realized what her friend was up and then replied with an obedient smile, "Yes, my Lord. I shall obey." The Squad Leader his re-holstered his laser weapon, gave Edric a suspicious glare and then let them both leave the bar without incident. The pair of them stepped out onto the sidewalk in front of the bar, and kept walking in mutual silence for a good twenty minutes. **

**After a while, they stopped for breath in front of a darkened doorway. "So, what have you learned?", the **

**Time Lady inquired with a hopeful smile breaking the long silence. Edric took a deep breath and replied seriously, as he calmed himself down, "Garice has just informed me that a TARDIS has just been spotted by the secret police not to far from the downtown area. I have a feeling that our distress call reached the right person. We need to get to your father before the enemy does. I don't want him getting captured and hurt." "Are you absolutely sure that Garice used the word TARDIS?", Kaila asked with an excited smile. Edric nodded and then inquired with a knowing grin, "You want to meet up with him, don't you?" **

**The Time Lady beamed at her ally and responded joyfully, "I don't really think that'll be necessary, Edric. Let's just go back to the bar, sit back, relax, have a few drinks and wait for him to come to us." Edric took a few moments to think about it and then said with a nod of agreement, "All right, Kaila. That sounds like a pretty good plan" The Torvakian freedom fighter followed his Galifreyan ally back to the bar completely unaware that she had telepathically activated a hand held homing beacon that was concealed in her back right pants pocket.**

**Meanwhile, the Doctor and Rose strolled through small crowds of Torvakians totally oblivious to all the religious concession stands that filled the streets. Every now and then, Rose would look up at the colorful scenery around her and wondered what all the activity was about. She wanted to ask the Doctor about it, but then remembered that their current mission was more important at the moment. So, she kept silent. After a few moments went by, The young woman cleared her throat and inquired curiously, "Are we having any luck yet?" The Doctor took a deep breath and replied disappointedly, as he looked up from his receiver and gazed around them, "Well, the signal seems to have just changed direction, and I don't see any earth shattering emergencies around here." "Is that good or bad?", Rose asked with a giggle. **

**The Doctor suddenly stopped in mid-stride and replied apprehensively, "We could easily be walking into a trap. All right, this's just getting far to weird." "What? The signal?", Rose asked with a frown of confusion. The Time Lord shook his head and replied with a heavy sigh, "Ever since we stepped out of the TARDIS, my mind has been receiving so many different forms of strange psychic energy that it's become quite difficult to concentrate. I also keep getting the feeling that I'm back among my own kind. That's a possibility you and I both knows impossible. I don't know. Maybe, I'm just losing my mind." **

**Rose grinned and suggested seriously , "Maybe we should stop by one of these stands and ask someone if they've seen any Galifreyans about lately." The Doctor just looked at her for a moment in shocked silence and then reproached her sadly, "Rose, I don't think that's very funny." The young woman folded her arms and replied calmly, "Doctor, I'm not laughing. I'm being serious. I really think we should find out. The answer might put your mind at ease." **

**Rose waited patiently for a few moments longer and then added stubbornly, as she let her arms drop to her sides, "Well, if you won't; then I will." Without waiting for a reply, Rose made her way over to one of **

**the roadside stands leaving the Doctor tearfully staring towards the ground. At the concession stand, Rose spent a few moments looking at the myriad of beautiful religious at that were being displayed for purchase while she patiently stood in line waiting for her chance to speak to the cashier. She couldn't get over the beauty of the bronze male and female statues that stood before her. She found them almost mesmerizing. After a moment or two Rose found herself standing in front of the merchant, who looked up and enquired with a welcoming smile, "Hello, miss. How can I help you?" Rose smiled back and replied cheerfully, "I'm really sorry to bother you with this, but I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find some Time Lords."**

**The young female merchant frowned and asked suspiciously, "You're not with the secret police, are you?" Rose shook her head and replied seriously pointing at the Doctor, "No. I've got a survivor of the Time war waiting for me. He's looking for his people, and is under the impression that he's the only remaining Time Lord in existence." The Torvakian looked at the Doctor and was both overjoyed and surprised to find a glittering golden aura swirling all around his entire body. **

**She noticed that he was busy resetting some device he was holding and was completely oblivious to the powerful energy that surrounded him. The Merchant looked around them, turned on a red light that was located at the top of her stand and remarked sincerely, as she moved from behind her counter, "Miss, I can't tell you while we're all out in public. However, I can take you to them. I don't think we should leave your friend all alone. It's far to dangerous for him to be out on the street." "All right, but Let's not tell my friend about this. I want it to be a surprise.", Rose said with a nod and led the woman over to her fellow time traveler. **

**Sensing their approach, the Doctor looked up from his receiver and declared with a proud smile. "I think I've finally got a lock on the signal. It seems to be coming from somewhere really close by." Rose smiled back and replied calmly, "Forget about the signal for now. This nice lady and I have something very special to show you." The Doctor switched off his receiver and inquired in confusion, as he placed the device back into the inside pocket of his brown trench coat, "Well, what is it?"**

**Rose shook her head and stated adamantly, as she gently took the Galifreyans left hand into her own, "That's for us to know, and for you to shortly find out." The Doctor took a deep breath and announced seriously, "Rose, we don't have time for this. The person who sent that signal could be in mortal danger even as we speak." Rose just grinned and replied soothingly, as she pulled him forward, "There'll be more than enough time to save that person later. Now, come on this nice lady's going to lead the way." **

**The young merchant smiled at the Doctor and replied in a voice that was unnaturally gentle for a first meeting, "The name's Malia, and I think you have a very beautiful and powerful aura, Time Lord. It must come from your mothers' side of the family. The Doctors' face suddenly took on a dumbfounded look. Before the Galifreyan could to respond to her unusual choice of words, Malia took a deep breath and added **

**cheerfully, "Come on, you two. It's this way." **

**Being in mood to argue, the Doctor obediently followed the two women and was surprised when the three of them stopped in front of one of the local downtown bars**


End file.
